Unexpected Feelings
by HiroGranger
Summary: In life, there are instances that we'll regret the decisions that we made but always remember that there is someone that'll help you to move on and live in a brighter future. A Lass x Amy fanfic!I hope you like it. Please Read and Review, thankss! ;


**Unexpected Feelings**

(Kerrie Beach, Lass' POV)

Kerrie Beach is really wonderful; the scenery was so perfect. I've never seen such beautiful place to rest and lay my thoughts on. That's the reason why I sneak out from the Grand Chase Mansion every night. My reason? First, just to relax and lastly, to think about my personal feelings. I knew that the Grand Chase accepted me though I did horrible things. I'm a merciless killer who did everything to please Mistress Kaze'aze. At a young age, I acted like a puppet; I murdered everyone, young and old, women and children without having my own subconsciousness. I know what's running on your mind right now. If memories of the past keep on haunting me, why shouldn't I just leave the Chase for good? Simply, because of her. I don't know what would you call this one but I think its LOVE, a one-sided love to be exact. I loved her the day we first met, though I reacted emotionless when she danced for us and introduced herself. One time, I decided to confess my feelings to her but that day, the red-headed fighter confessed his love and she accepted him. I was hurt, it feels like all the enemies and deities we've fought took their revenge on me, a thousand fold times more painful. I wished to die that time but I have to live, I need to atone for my sins. Everyone's forgiveness is all I need, I can set love aside. Love can wait, even if it takes forever.

(Kerrie Beach, Amy's POV)

Ah, the place is so beautiful. It reminds me of the things the Grand Chase did to help everyone. It has been two years since I joined them. The first time we met was at the Cursed Lake, but they didn't notice me since they left and headed to the Marsh of the Blue Dragon. Our first meeting was at the Temple of Origins, where they saw me fleeing. Actually, I wasn't interested to join them but the silver-haired teen piqued my attention. He was so cute and I know we could be friends. Since then, I joined the Chase, not only to help people, but also to get closer to him. Sheesh, he was so SILENT. But every time I hear his deep, calm voice, it makes my heart go aflutter. I knew he had feelings for me so I kept waiting for the time that he'll confess it but Jin proposed his feelings to me. I kinda liked him since he's handsome and strong but not all people can wait for someone they love, so I accepted his feelings. Our relationship didn't last for long. Geez, I've never thought that after "wooing" me, he'll just dump me and forget those sweet memories we had. I broke up with him two weeks ago, and to my surprise, he was happy. Jin told me that he used me to get closer to that redhead Elesis. I was hurt; I've never imagined that my dream would turn into a nightmare. That's the reason why I came here, to forget everything existed between us and to start a new life. I took my checklist to look for someone to date.

RONAN: He and Arme became love struck with each other so, I'll let them be. (Draws a big x on his name.)

RYAN: Well, I think we won't be compatible. Besides, I heard that he is courting Lire so… (Draws a big x on his name.)

DIO: I think he and Ley would be a perfect match. (Draws a big x on his name.) :)

ZERO: Duh, he's so boring. He always starts a conversation with that sword that he calls "GRAN", maybe they could understand each other. (Draws a big x on his name.)

LUXUS: He's kind of… ANNOYING. Even though I liked his half-brother, I couldn't even stand a second being near him. Geez, I can sense a sinister aura flowing within him and I guess Rin liked him so... lucky me. Hahaha. (Draws a big x on his name.)

LASS: He's single. I thought he and Arme would be perfect but I was wrong. Everyone in the chase had their own love interest, maybe we're just waiting for each other. (Blushes at the thought, encircles his name.)

The time I finished my so-called "analysis", I saw him sitting on the beach, with his pet dog. What is he doing here? I approached him and started a conversation so that I'll get closer to him.

(Kerrie Beach, 3rd Person POV)

A pink-haired girl approached a silver-haired lad who is staying at the said beach for hours. "Umm, h-hi Lassy." The girl greeted shyly as the said teen looked up on her. "Oh, uh.. H-hello. Uhmm, what brings you here? And by the way, don't call me Lassy, that sounds… girly." He said, trying to hide his feelings. Amy giggled as she sat beside her friend "Well, t-there are things that keep on bothering me so I decided to take a walk then I saw you here. How about you?" The silverette looked at her, with his eyes down. "Kaze'aze. She filled my thoughts lately. All those evil deeds, she haunts my dreams, turning them into nightmares. Every time I look into the mirror, I see my old self. It feels like I'm looking at the sins that I've done." The master thief started rolling himself, laying his head on top of his knees. Amy, who felt pity for Lass, tried to comfort him. "It's not your fault, Lassy. We all knew that you're kind-hearted and trustworthy that's why they let you join the Chase right. In life, there are instances that we'll regret the decisions that we made but always remember that there is someone that'll help you to move on and live in a brighter future. Stop crying, okay? I'll be here for you… err I mean the Chase will be at your side." Lass looked at his friend who was comforting him and asked her. "T-thanks Amy. *sobs* you're a real friend. *smiles* By the way, what brings you here at this point of time?" The pink-haired muse looked at the vast horizon and spoke. "You see… Jin and I… broke up two weeks ago. I-I couldn't b-believe it. Why w-would choose that muscle head over m-me? I thought loving him would be a dream come true but now, it's a nightmare." She also cried, but Lass hugged her. "You know, there are instances that we'll regret the decisions that we made but always remember I'll be here to help you to move on and live in a brighter future." Amy gasped at what the master thief told her. "W-what d-do you m-mean by *sobs* that?" The silverette started talking. "Amy, I… uhh… uhm… I LOVE YOU! I loved you since the day we first met, but I didn't have the courage to tell you about it. The day you and Jin became couples, that was the day that I'll confess my feelings to you. It was painful, yet I have to accept the fact that… we won't be together. But don't worry, I know you're not yet ready so… I'll be waiting for you." He smiled at her, causing a little blush on the muse's face. "You d-don't have to w-wait." Lass gave her a dumbfounded look. "Huh? Wha~" Amy put her fingers on Lass' mouth and continued talking. "I never thought that you harbored feelings for me. My prayers have been answered. I love you too Lass, since the day I joined you guys." She hugged him back and pulled him into a kiss, although he tried to resist at first but he gave himself in. The kiss lasted for almost two minutes and they broke apart. "That was my first~" Amy put her fingers on Lass' mouth, again. "Sssshhh, that was my first too since Jin doesn't spend time with me." Lass gave an "oh" look and stood. "Let's go dear, it's getting late." Amy stood up and held his hand, making the two of them blush. "Alright dear." She said smiling as they walked along the sands of Kerrie Beach under the moonlight.


End file.
